Un jeu dangereux
by Miyuki88
Summary: Les événements prennent une mauvaise tournure lorsque Cho propose à Hermione, Ginny et Luna de jouer à Ouija. UA. OOC. Sans magie.
1. Le commencement

Chapitre 1 : Le commencement

La pluie s'abattait sur les carreaux de la fenêtre et à l'extérieur, on n'y voyait rien, seulement du brouillard. C'est un temps que je déteste. Soudain, le ciel gronda et un éclair zébra le ciel. J'entendis les exclamations de mes amies :

-Wow! cria Ginny en tapant des mains.

-J'ai hâte que ça cesse, lui répondis-je, d'un air grognon.

-Tes parents n'ont pas l'air d'arriver, me dit Cho, celle pour qui je me suis déplacée pour son anniversaire.

-Je vais attendre encore un peu! lui dis-je.

-Pourquoi tu ne dors pas ici avec nous? me demanda Luna.

-Tu sais que je déteste dormir chez les autres. Laissez faire les filles, je vais attendre que mes parents arrivent, leur dis-je.

Maintenant que la fête était finie, j'avais appelé mes parents pour qu'ils viennent me chercher. Mais ils n'étaient toujours pas arrivés et ça faisait une heure que j'attendais.

-Ça doit être difficile sur la route à cause du brouillard et de la pluie! me dit Ginny.

-Et si on s'amusait en attendant? dit Cho en fouillant dedans son placard.

Elle en ressortit une planche de Ouija.

-Oui! s'écria Ginny en tapant des mains encore une fois.

-Les filles, vous savez que c'est de l'arnaque, ce jeu? leur demandai-je.

-Tss, ça ne marche pas juste si tu n'y crois pas! s'exclama Cho.

-Les filles, je ne suis pas sûre que c'est une bonne idée..., dit Luna, l'air un peu inquiète.

-Pourquoi pas? L'occasion est idéale : il pleut, il y a du brouillard et c'est ma fête! Alors, jouons! ordonna Cho.

-Bon d'accord, répondit Luna, pas très certaine.

Je me joignis à elles, n'ayant rien d'autre de mieux à faire.

-Ne t'en fais pas Luna, ça ne marche pas de toute façon! la rassurai-je.

-Mione, tu dois y croire pour que ça marche! Fais un effort, s'il te plaît, c'est ma fête!

Depuis le début de la soirée, elle me balançait cet argument, mais je décidai de garder mon sang froid et de lui faire plaisir.

-Bon d'accord, j'y crois!

Elle eut l'air satisfaite et déposa la planche de jeu dans le milieu de notre cercle.

-Prenons-nous les mains les filles, dit Ginny.

Nous nous prîmes donc les mains, même si je trouvais cela complètement stupide comme petit jeu.

-Fermez les yeux et concentrez-vous, nous dit Cho.

Je fermai les yeux et essayai de me concentrer, malgré que j'avais plutôt hâte que mes parents arrivent. Nous restâmes ainsi pendant au moins deux bonnes minutes puis, nous posâmes nos mains sur la flèche qui nous pointerait supposément les lettres pour ainsi communiquer avec les esprits.

-Esprits, esprits êtes-vous là? demanda Cho.

Nous attendîmes une quelconque réponse. Rien. Le néant.

-Les filles, vous ne voyez pas que ça marche pas? leur dis-je.

-Chut! me répondit Ginny.

Alors, nous attendîmes encore, puis rien. Rien du tout. Je décidai que c'était assez et me levai.

-Hermione, rassois ton gros derrière immédiatement! m'ordonna Cho, frustrée.

-Désolée, mais je n'y crois pas du tout et j'ai faim. Je vais manger une part de gâteau. Essayez sans moi, on ne sait jamais peut-être vont-ils se manifester! plaisantais-je en riant.

Ginny et Cho me regardèrent, visiblement choquées de mon insolence, puis je quittai la chambre de Cho pour me diriger vers la cuisine. Je pris un couteau et me coupai une part de l'énorme gâteau multicolore posé sur le comptoir, puis la déposai dans une assiette. Je regardai par la petite fenêtre de la cuisine pour constater qu'en effet, mes parents devaient avoir de la misère à conduire avec ce temps affreux. J'espérais tout de même qu'ils allaient arriver bientôt! Je mangeai ma part de gâteau dans le silence de la cuisine. Puis, j'ouvris la porte de réfrigérateur, pris la pinte de lait et m'en versai dans un verre. Je le portai à mes lèvres quand j'entendis un cri. Je déposai mon verre sur le comptoir en vitesse et me dirigeai vers la chambre pour savoir ce qui était en train de se passer. Quand j'y fus arrivée, elles avaient toutes le visage blême. Surtout Luna qui était blanche comme un drap.

-Qu'est-ce qui se passe? demandais-je.

-Ils ont répondu! s'écria Ginny, sous le choc.

-Vous plaisantez, j'espère? leur demandais-je.

Elles restèrent assises en silence.

-D'accord, dis-je en m'assoyant avec elle. Qui est-ce qui a bougé la flèche?

-Les esprits, me répondit Cho avec le plus grand des sérieux.

-Hahahaha, d'accord, dis-je. Et qu'est-ce qu'ils ont dit?

-On leur a demandé s'ils étaient là et la flèche est allée sur le « Oui », me répondit Cho.

Ginny continua, l'air consterné :

-Puis après, la flèche s'est mise à aller de tous bords et de tous côtés. Elle s'est posée sur des lettres différentes. Ils nous on dit : « On va bien s'amuser ».


	2. La rencontre

Chapitre 2 : La rencontre

J'explosai de rire.

-Hahahahaha ! Elle est bonne, celle-là ! Sérieusement, les filles, « On va bien s'amuser » ? Et puis quoi encore ? dis-je en riant.

Elles restèrent silencieuses à regarder gravement la planche de Ouija.

-C'est quoi ? Vous avez décidé de me faire une blague ? Vu que je n'y crois pas, vous essayez de me faire changer d'avis ! Désolée, mais ça ne marche pas du tout ! leur dis-je.

-C'est vraiment arrivé Hermione, me dis Luna en me regardant sérieusement.

Et là, j'hésitai. Luna n'est pas du genre à mentir, c'est la fille la plus honnête et polie qui soit. Elle n'aurait pas embarqué dans les plaisanteries des deux autres.

-Mais...c'est impossible, leur dis-je.

-Et pourtant, c'est arrivé, me dit Cho.

-Bon d'accord, réessayons ! leur dis-je en mettant mes mains sur la flèche.

Elles me regardèrent, puis joignirent leurs mains aux miennes.

-Esprits, esprits, êtes-vous là ? redemanda Cho.

Nous attendîmes pendant quelques secondes, puis tout d'un coup, la flèche alla sur le « Oui ».

-Qui l'a bougée ? m'écriai-je.

-Ce n'est pas nous ! me répondit Ginny. Ce sont les esprits !

J'y croyais presque, mais non, je le savais que c'était impossible.

-Écoutez les filles, on pourrait jouer à un autre jeu ! leur proposai-je.

-Non, Hermione, on réussit à communiquer avec eux. Peut-être que ça n'arrivera plus jamais ! Il faut prendre cette chance ! me dit Cho.

Je les regardai un instant, puis dis :

-Bon, c'est d'accord!

Nous fermâmes les yeux puis nous concentrâmes.

-Esprits, esprits, combien êtes-vous ? demanda Cho.

Tout d'un coup, la flèche se dirigea vers le trois.

-Esprits, esprits, quels sont vos noms ? demanda Ginny.

La flèche ne bougea pas. Nous attendîmes un moment, mais il n'eut aucune réponse.

-Peut-être préfèrent-ils rester anonymes ? Un peu comme les lignes d'écoute téléphoniques pour les jeunes qui veulent parler de leurs problèmes, plaisantais-je.

-Chut, Hermione ! Tu vas les offenser avec tes mauvaises blagues ! m'avertit Cho.

J'entendis un petit rire provenant de Ginny.

-Esprits, où êtes-vous exactement ? demanda Cho.

La flèche se précipita sur ces sept lettres : P-A-R-T-O-U-T.

-Hahahaha ! Oui, c'est ça ! Une chance que Cho a demandé l'emplacement exact ! Merci les potes, c'est très précis de votre part ! m'exclamais-je en m'adressant aux esprits et ne pouvant garder mon sérieux.

Cho et Ginny me fusillèrent du regard. Puis, soudainement, nous entendîmes un bruit dans la cuisine, comme si quelque chose s'était fracassé sur le sol. Les filles sursautèrent et Luna recula du cercle pour serrer un coussin contre elle.

-Je vais aller voir, leur dis-je.

Je me levai, mais Ginny me retint par la main.

-N'y vas pas toute seule Mione, ça pourrait être dangereux, me dit-elle nerveusement.

J'aurais poussé un long soupir d'exaspération si elle ne m'aurait pas regardé avec autant d'inquiétude. Elle se leva elle aussi et dit :

-J'y vais avec toi !

Cho se leva aussitôt.

-J'y vais moi aussi ! dit-elle, déterminée.

Je regardai Luna encore par terre et serrant avec force le coussin rose en forme de cœur.

-Non Cho, tu dois rester avec Luna. Elle ne peut pas rester seule ici.

Cho jeta un coup d'œil vers Luna et eut l'air de comprendre.

-Bon, c'est d'accord, me répondit-elle.

Elle rejoignit Luna et s'assit à ses côtés.

-Revenez rapidement, les filles, dit Luna d'une petite voix.

Leur nervosité me rendait malade. Ainsi, Ginny et moi sortîmes de la chambre. Nous ne savions pas pourquoi, mais nous marchions à pas de souris. Peut-être pour ne pas briser le lourd silence qui s'était installé. Nous marchâmes dans le couloir et arrivâmes dans la cuisine. Nous vîmes des éclats de verre sur le plancher avec une marre blanche.

-Mon verre de lait, dis-je.


	3. L'avertissement

Chapitre 3 : L'avertissement

Ginny n'eut l'air pas bien du tout. Son teint était presque vert et sur son front perlait une goutte de sueur. Je la regardai et lui dis :

-Ça va?

-Ouais, me répondit-elle en replaçant une mèche de cheveux qui lui tombait dans le visage.

-Je vais ramasser, lui dis-je en allant chercher le papier essuie-tout dans le placard.

Je cherchai dans les étagères, puis entendit un gros : «BOUM !». Je m'arrêtai dans mon mouvement et lançai à Ginny :

-C'était quoi, ça ?

Aucune réponse.

-Hey, Ginny ? Tu es toujours là ?

Encore rien.

Je sortis du placard. Ginny était étendue par terre, inconsciente.

-Oh mon dieu ! Les filles, venez vite ! lançai-je à Luna et Cho avec panique.

Elles arrivèrent aussitôt.

-Oh mon dieu, aidez-moi à la relever ! s'écria Cho.

Nous nous précipitâmes sur Ginny, mais je me souvins et les avertis :

-Attention à vous, je pense qu'elle est tombée sur les éclats de mon ex-verre de lait.

Nous la soulevâmes en regardant où nous mettions les pieds et l'emmenâmes dans la chambre. Nous la couchâmes sur le lit.

-Je vais chercher une serviette de bain d'eau froide, dis-je en me rendant rapidement à la salle de bain.

Luna m'interpella :

-Mione, va chercher la trousse de secours aussi, elle a un éclat de verre dans le genou, dit-elle avec difficulté puisque Luna ne tolérait pas la vue du sang.

Je me dépêchai encore plus, pris une serviette de bain, la mouillai, puis saisis la trousse de secours sur le dessus de l'armoire. Je retournai à la chambre, puis donnai la serviette à Cho afin qu'elle éponge le front de Ginny. Je regardai l'éclat de verre enfoncé dans son genou et dis à mes deux amies :

-Nous allons devoir lui retirer ça.

-On ne devrait pas appeler l'ambulance plutôt ? me demanda Luna.

Je regardai le bout de verre plus attentivement et dis :

-Pas besoin. L'ambulance prendrait du temps à arriver, puis peut-être, ne pourrait pas se rendre ici avec ce mauvais temps. En plus, le bout de verre n'a pas l'air enfoncé très loin. Je vais le faire, décidai-je.

Luna détourna la tête pour ne pas me voir faire. Cho m'encouragea :

-Allez, tu peux le faire Hermione !

J'ouvris la trousse de secours et y trouvai une pince. Je dirigeai la pince vers l'éclat de verre, le saisis puis le retirai lentement. Le sang ne m'avait jamais effrayé, car petite, j'étais plutôt maladroite et je n'arrêtais pas de me blesser. Du sang sortit de la plaie. Je regardai autour de moi et vis une boîte de mouchoirs près de Luna.

-Luna, peux-tu me passer des mouchoirs, s'il te plaît ?

Elle me répondit en m'en jetant trois, sans regarder. J'en attrapai deux, puis les pressai sur la coupure. Je regardai le visage de Ginny qui avait l'air si paisible et dis :

-Une chance qu'elle soit toujours sans connaissance.

Cho fronça les sourcils et me demanda :

-Pourquoi dis-tu ça ?

-Parce que je vais devoir désinfecter sa plaie et que ça lui ferait atrocement mal si elle serait éveillée, lui répondis-je.

Je pris le flacon d'alcool à friction dans la trousse de secours, retirai les mouchoirs de la plaie toujours sanglante et dévissai le bouchon du flacon. En serrant les dents en pensant à la douleur que cela procurerait si elle était consciente, je versai quelques gouttes sur la plaie qui réagit aussitôt. Elle sembla se fermer quelque peu. Je remis le flacon dans la trousse, puis pris un rouleau de bandage épais.

-Sa blessure est un peu trop profonde pour seulement mettre un pansement.

Je soulevai doucement son genou et enroulai le bandage autour de celui-ci. Puis quand j'eus fini de l'enrouler, j'y plantai l'épingle. Je contemplai mon travail et fus plutôt fière du résultat, car quand j'étais petite, c'était mes cousins qui me le faisaient. Je regardai Luna et lui dis :

-C'est bon, tu peux regarder !

Incertaine, elle jeta un coup d'œil furtif vers le genou de Ginny, puis voyant le bandage, se retourna vers nous.

-Une chance qu'on t'a, Hermione, me dit celle-ci.

-Il faudrait qu'elle se réveille maintenant, fit remarquer Cho. Il lui faut du vent !

Nous prîmes des magazines sur le bureau de Cho, puis les agitai pour faire du vent à Ginny. Elle n'eut aucune réaction. Nous continuâmes avec plus d'ardeur, puis nous vîmes ses paupières bouger. Celle-ci dit :

-Ah, j'ai atrocement mal au genou.

Elle ouvrit les yeux et nous regarda toutes, autour d'elle.

-Que s'est-il passé ?

-Tu t'es évanouie et est tombée sur les éclats de verre, lui dis-je.

-Aïe, répondit-elle. Je veux m'asseoir.

Nous la prîmes par les mains et l'aidâmes à se relever.

-Fais attention, lui dit Luna.

-Ça va, lui répondit Ginny. Je voudrais bien un verre d'eau.

-Oh non ! m'exclamais-je. Tu as eu assez de verre pour aujourd'hui et nous n'allons certainement plus en chercher dans la cuisine.

Cho eut l'air de réfléchir et me dit :

-Hermione, vas voir dans mon sac d'école, sur ma chaise de bureau. Je crois qu'il y a ma gourde d'eau à l'intérieur. J'espère qu'il reste de l'eau à l'intérieur!

Je me levai puis ouvris son sac. Je mis ma main jusque dans le fond, puis sentis sa bouteille d'eau. Je la retirai du sac et fus contente de constater qu'elle était presque pleine. Je la soulevai pour la montrer à mes amies et l'offris à Ginny.

-Merci, me répondit-elle en l'acceptant et en prenant de grandes gorgées d'eau.

-Les filles, vu ce qui s'est passé, j'espère que nous sommes toutes d'accord pour arrêter avec ces histoires d'esprit, dis-je en les regardant.

Cho eut l'air un peu déçue, mais compréhensive. Toutes hochèrent la tête. Ainsi, je pris le jeu de Ouija, le rangeai dans sa boîte et le remis dans le placard.

-Adieu, jeu de malheur, lui murmurai-je comme s'il pouvait m'entendre.

Je regardai sur les tablettes du placard et vis un jeu d'Uno. Je le pris, le montrai à mes amies et leur dis :

-Prêtes pour une partie de cartes ?


	4. En quête de solutions

Chapitre 4 : En quête de solutions

C'était notre troisième partie lorsque Luna fit remarquer :

-Ça fait deux heures que tes parents seraient censés être arrivés.

Je regardai l'heure. Elle avait raison, il était maintenant 23h30.

-Je peux toujours essayer de les rappeler, mais la dernière fois que j'ai essayé, il n'y avait pas eu de réponse, leur dis-je.

Je posai mes cartes sur le sol, sortis mon cellulaire de ma poche et composai le numéro. J'attendis, mais je ne m'attendais pas à grand-chose. Je m'étais déjà faite à l'idée qu'ils étaient dans l'incapacité de venir me chercher. J'espérais seulement qu'ils n'avaient pas eu de problèmes. J'aboutis sur la boîte vocale. Je répondis à mes amies qui guettaient ma réaction :

-Toujours rien.

Je remis mon cellulaire dans ma poche.

-Vu la situation, Mione, j'espère que ça ne te dérange pas de dormir chez moi finalement, dit Cho.

-Ça va, je me suis faite à l'idée, lui dis-je en riant un peu.

La tension s'était allégée durant la partie de cartes, mais elle était toujours présente. Personne n'osait parler des esprits et personne n'osait sortir de la chambre.

Nous continuâmes la partie, puis Luna rompit le silence.

-Désolée, les filles, mais il faut absolument que j'aille aux toilettes.

Nous nous regardâmes toutes.

-Ça ne peut pas attendre ? lui demanda gentiment Ginny.

-Vraiment pas, ça fait une demie heure que je me retiens maintenant.

-Ça va, je vais y aller avec elle, dit Cho en se levant.

Ginny les regarda avec inquiétude.

-Êtes-vous sûres que c'est une bonne idée, les filles ? demanda-t-elle.

-Quel autre choix avons-nous ? dit Cho.

Elle prit la main de Luna qui n'avait pas bougée pour l'aider à se lever.

J'essayai de trouver une solution. Mon regard parcourut la pièce et s'attarda sur la poubelle à côté du lit.

-Attendez, les filles, leur dis-je avant que celles-ci ouvrent la porte de la chambre.

Elles se retournèrent vers moi.

-Il y a une autre solution, dis-je en regardant la poubelle.

Elles suivirent mon regard et toutes contemplèrent la poubelle. Puis, elles comprirent.

-Hermione, tu ne veux quand même pas que je fasse pipi dans la poubelle ? demanda Luna, les yeux ronds.

-C'est ridicule Hermione, nous allons aux toilettes, dit Cho en se retournant vers la porte de la chambre.

Ginny leur dit :

-Attendez. Hermione a raison. Ce serait plus sécuritaire pour vous deux de rester ici. La poubelle est la meilleure solution.

-Comment ça, sécuritaire ? Les filles, nous ne sommes pas en danger, d'accord ? dit Cho qui s'impatientait.

Puis, celle-ci me pointa du doigt.

-C'est toi qui disais que tu ne croyais pas aux esprits ! Maintenant tu as peur que l'on sorte de la chambre ? me lança-t-elle.

-Je ne crois pas qu'ils existent ! m'exclamais-je.

-Ah oui ? De quoi as-tu peur, alors ? me demanda-t-elle d'un ton tranchant.

Elle avait raison. De quoi avais-je peur ?

-Les filles, pour que ce soit juste, nous allons procéder à un vote à main levée, dit Ginny.

Nous nous entendîmes là-dessus.

-Que celles qui veulent que l'on reste dans la chambre lèvent la main, continua-t-elle.

Ginny et moi levâmes la main. Bien sûr, Cho resta la main bien baissée. Cependant, Luna semblait hésiter.

-Que préfères-tu, Luna, lui demandais-je. Sortir de la chambre ou rester en sécurité ici ?

-Hermione, tu l'influences, ce n'est pas juste ! Luna viens avec moi, tu vas voir, il n'y a absolument rien à craindre ! dit Cho.

Luna hésita encore plus. Son regard passait de moi à Cho. Puis, timidement, elle leva la main.

-Désolée Cho, mais je crois que les filles ont raison. On est plus en sécurité ici.

Cho sembla se dégonfler et lança :

-Fais ce que tu veux, après tout, ce n'est pas moi qui vais devoir pisser dans une poubelle !

Luna eut l'air gêné. Nous nous rassîmes sur le sol avec nos cartes d'Uno délaissées. Luna se dirigea vers la poubelle et s'arrêta devant celle-ci. Elle se retourna vers nous.

-Les filles, s'il vous plaît, pourriez-vous ne pas me regarder, ce serait apprécié.

-Désolée, dis-je.

Nous nous retournâmes et nous cachèrent les yeux avec nos mains pour lui assurer que l'on ne regardait pas. Un petit temps passa, puis elle dit :

-C'est bon, vous pouvez vous retourner.

Ainsi, nous nous retournâmes.

-Vous dites ça à quelqu'un d'autre et je vous tue, nous avertit-elle.

Nous éclatâmes toutes de rire, car Luna n'était pas du genre à faire de telles menaces. De plus, la situation était tout de même cocasse. J'étais pris à la maison de mon amie qui fêtait son anniversaire, mes parents ne répondaient pas à mes appels, nous avions parlé avec des esprits, Ginny s'était évanouie et maintenant nous avions tellement peur de sortir de la chambre que nous devions pisser dans la poubelle. J'essuyai mes larmes tellement je riais et je vis que mes amies aussi en étaient venus aux larmes. Ça faisait du bien de décompresser après autant de tension.

-Ça paraît que nous sommes fatiguées, fit remarquer Cho. Nous devrions vraiment dormir maintenant, il est tard.

-Tu crois qu'on va y arriver, vu les circonstances ? lui demanda Ginny.

-Les filles, je crois vraiment qu'il faut arrêter de s'en faire avec cette histoire d'esprits ! nous dit Cho.

-Facile à dire, lui dis-je.

Il y eut un silence. Puis, soudain, nous entendîmes des grattements au-dessus de notre tête. Comme s'il y avaient des rats qui vivaient dans le grenier.

-C'était quoi, ça ? demanda Luna à Cho.

-Il y a des rats dans ton grenier ? lui demandais-je.

-Les filles, je n'ai pas de grenier, nous répondit celle-ci.

J'eus la chair de poule à ce moment et je trouvai ça étrange, car ce n'était pas du tout mon genre d'être aussi froussarde. Nous entendîmes un grincement. Cela venait de la fenêtre. On aurait dit que quelqu'un était en train d'écrire dans la buée. Oui, quelque chose était en train de s'écrire dans la buée. Je plissai les yeux pour voir ce qu'il y avait d'écrit. Le grincement s'arrêta lorsque la phrase fut finie.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il est écrit ? demandais-je. Ginny me répondit avec effroi :

-Il est écrit : «Nous sommes toujours là»

À cet instant, les lumières s'éteignirent. Nous criâmes.


	5. Dans la noirceur

Chapitre 5 : Dans la noirceur

-Les filles ! s'écria Cho.

Ginny et Luna continuaient de crier.

-Hey, les filles ! Arrêtez de crier, c'est juste une panne d'électricité !

Elles arrêtèrent. Nous étions dans le noir et c'était tellement silencieux que l'on entendait la respiration de chacune d'entre nous. Puis, Cho dit :

-Hermione, c'est toi qui est la plus proche de mon bureau ?

Je reculai de quelques pas et heurtai quelque chose. Je passai mes mains sur la surface dure et reconnue le bureau.

-Oui, lui répondis-je.

-J'ai une lampe de poche dans le premier tiroir du haut.

Je tâtai le bureau jusqu'à ce que je trouvai une poignée. Je tirai et le tiroir s'ouvrit. Je mis la main à l'intérieur et tâtai les choses qui s'y trouvaient. Je saisis quelque chose qui ressemblait tout à fait à une lampe de poche. Je trouvai le bouton pour l'allumer et aussitôt, éclairai mes amies avec celle-ci. Elles parurent soulagées, même si la lampe ne produisait qu'un faible faisceau.

-C'est mieux que rien, leur dis-je.

Puis, la lampe se mit à clignoter.

-Oh non, dit Luna. Elle n'a presque plus de batterie.

-Vite, Hermione, trouves ma bougie dans mon deuxième tiroir. Tu trouveras des allumettes avec elle, me dit Cho.

Je me dépêchai avant que la lampe de poche s'éteigne. Je trouvai en effet une longue bougie qui nous éclairerait sûrement plus que la lampe de poche. Je posai la lampe sur le bureau, mais l'orientai vers moi pour pouvoir allumer l'allumette. Je la grattai sur l'emballage et celle-ci s'embrasa aussitôt. Je réussis à allumer la bougie juste avant que la lampe de poche s'éteigne.

-Ouf, c'était moins une, dit Ginny.

J'apportai la bougie avec moi. Nous nous assîmes en cercle et je la posai au centre. Ainsi, nous pouvions voir l'expression de chacune. Cho semblait contente que sa bougie puisse servir, Ginny avait l'air un peu blême et Luna semblait effrayée par les événements. Cho brisa le silence :

-Est-ce qu'on va faire semblant qu'il ne s'est rien passé ou nous allons parler de ces écritures dans la buée de la fenêtre ?

-C'était clairement les esprits ! s'exclama Ginny. Ils sont parmi nous !

-Mais comment est-ce possible ? Nous avons serré le jeu de Ouija. C'était censé couper la communication, non ? demanda Luna.

-Normalement oui, dit Cho. Je l'ai lu dans les instructions.

Il y eut un autre silence. Puis, les grattements que l'on avait entendus au-dessus de notre tête reprirent.

-Oh non, dis-je. Cho, dis-moi que ce sont des rats.

-Impossible, me répondit-elle.

Nous nous rendîmes pas compte que nous nous collions de plus en plus les unes aux autres et avions oublié la présence de la bougie. Celle-ci tomba sur le côté et alluma la couverture sur laquelle nous étions assises. Nous criâmes et nous levâmes dans la panique totale. Les coussins et les couvertures prirent tous en feu. Les grattements se faisaient plus intenses. J'eus même l'impression d'entendre des rires au travers de nos cris.

-Qu'est-ce qu'on fait ? Qu'est-ce qu'on fait ? cria Ginny

En vitesse, je pris la couverture du lit de Cho et la lançai sur le sol en espérant que cela étoufferait le feu. Bizarrement, elle s'embrasa aussitôt qu'elle fut en contact avec les flammes.

-Il faut sortir d'ici ! cria Cho.

Nous ouvrîmes la porte de la chambre et nous précipitâmes dans le couloir. Nous nous rendîmes dans la cuisine, ouvrîmes la porte d'entrée et nous précipitâmes à l'extérieur. Nous courûmes dehors, sous la pluie et nous rendîmes de l'autre bord de la rue, en face de la maison de Cho. Nous nous collâmes les unes contre les autres. Sous le choc, nous regardâmes la chambre à Cho en feu. Puis, je pris mon cellulaire et appelai les urgences.


	6. Épilogue

Épilogue

Les pompiers, la police et l'ambulance étaient arrivés dix minutes plus tard. Ils avaient réussi à éteindre le feu, mais la chambre et le couloir étaient fichus. Les pompiers nous avaient donné des couvertures, car en pyjama, sous la pluie et sans rien dans les pieds était la meilleure façon de devenir malade. Les ambulanciers avaient vérifié si nous étions blessées. Luna avait eu une légère brûlure au mollet et bien entendu, Ginny avait sa coupure au genou que les ambulanciers ont soigné beaucoup mieux que moi. Je m'étais renseignée sur ce qui s'était passé avec mes parents. Un des policier m'avait appris qu'ils avaient été impliqués dans un violent accident de voiture qui avait laissé aucun survivant alors que je regardais les cendres s'envoler dans la nuit.


End file.
